


Sweet Dreams

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Langauge, Porn, Smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Chase Collins is your best friend and over hears you having a very interesting dream, unable to resist he uses his powers to assist you and make your dreams come true.





	1. Chapter 1

Chase opened the door to your apartment, the key you had given him to stop him using his powers to break in becoming more useful every time he came by, which was beginning to become daily. At such an early hour, he knew better than to expect you to be awake; on a day when you could get away with it you were rarely up before ten at best but Chase liked to make you breakfast and watch as you slowly came back to life. He thought it was adorable the way you sit and the dinner table completely out of it, rubbing the sleep from your eyes with child-like drowsiness. Although he would deny it even under torture, Chase Collins was beginning to see as a more than a friend and it irritated him to no end.

Moving towards your kitchen, he was about to start preparing some breakfast for you when he heard a whimper come from behind your bedroom door. Worry overtook him and he rushed towards the closed door, pressing his ear against the wood to check for any other sounds of anguish thinking that you were suffering through a nightmare. He heard what he assumed was a pained moan and pushed the door open, rushing over to your side where you lie in the bed. His eyes roamed over your flushed face, noting the light sheen of sweat that covered your forehead and your brows creasing in what he assumed was pain. He took in the rapid rise and fall of your heaving chest and panic seized him, his hand falling to your shoulder, feeling the heated skin against his fingers and freezing as he heard you let out another moan. Only now he could hear it clearly. It wasn’t pain or fear you were crying out about. No, it was _pleasure_.

Chase studied you, really studied you, this time taking in your obvious signs of arousal; your panting, the heated skin, the way you clutched the sheets beneath you, your hips that were rolling slightly against nothing – no doubt seeking the friction you crazed due to your sinful dream. And then there were your moans, the sweetest sound he ever heard, you sounded so needy – so desperate for release. Chase had to bite his lip as a moan of his own threatened to escape him, his cock hardening in the confines of his jeans as he watches you writhe in pleasure on the bed, hips bucking slightly as your breathing increases. He can only assume whatever you dreaming is getting steamier and he decides to leave you to it, feeling like he’s watching something he most definitely shouldn’t be. That, plus his cock was starting to get seriously uncomfortable and staying to watch was not going to do _anything_ to help that situation.  

As Chase made his way to the door an unpleasant thought hit him, what if you were dreaming about someone? Someone else kissing you, touching you, _fucking_ you. The thought made his blood boil with jealousy; he knew you weren’t together, not by a long shot, but the idea of you lusting after someone else made his body shake with anger and envy. His grip on the door handle tightened and he knew he’d left a dent from his enhanced strength, he shook his head, trying to clear his infuriated thoughts reminding himself that you weren’t his. You were free to fantasize about whoever you wanted to.

Then he heard it. The slightest whimper but he heard it. _Chase_. You said his name, _his_. He quickly whipped around, staring at you slack jawed and wide eyed as you murmured his name in the most lustful voice that he felt his cock twitching in his pants. He was sure you were awake, calling out to him in your desire-induced desperation but your eyes remained screwed shut, twitching lids indicating you were still very much asleep.

_Maybe it was a mistake, maybe she subconsciously knows I’m standing here, maybe –_

Chase’s racing thoughts as to why you may have said his name were cut short when you spoke again, “Fuck Chase, _harder_.”

There was no doubt in his mind now that you were dreaming about him, and from what you were saying he only cursed himself for not having telepathy as part of his gifts, wanting to see what you were creating in that head of yours. Your legs thrashed out, kicking the sheets from you and Chase took a sharp inhale when he saw you were wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that had risen to your stomach with all the bucking your hips were doing and a pair of panties that had a visible wet spot on them.

Chase visibly swallowed at the sight, palming his dick through his jeans as he walked to the chair opposite your bed, trying to figure out what to do. Your breathy moans got louder and he wondered if you would wake up soon, your arousal getting so storing you would have to do something about it. Or maybe he should wake you up, watch you get flustered as you realised you’d been quite vocal about your dreams, watch as your cheeks burned as you grasped he’d heard you moaning _his_ name.

A smirk crossed his face as Chase thought of exactly what he was going to do, he was going to wake you up alright, in the best way possible. Moving the chair slightly closer to the bed so he could see you better, watch you writhe in desperation for him – he didn’t want to miss a single thing. Leaning back in the chair, legs spread out wide in front of him, Chase brought his hand up, his hands becoming engulfed in pure black as he summoned his powers. He started of light, a ghost of a touch on your clit but your hips rocked up seeking more as a choked groan left your bitten lips. Chase could think of nothing more than how he wanted to bite those lips but continued with his task, he increased the pressure on your clit, twirling his fingers to make his powers surround it before closing in, mirroring the actions his mouth would make and it worked; your back arched off the bed as your hand clawed at the sheets, your moans echoing in the otherwise silent room as pleasure shot through you.

Knowing how close you were, Chase increased his movements, his powers circling your clit as he moved them down to your entrance, the wetness in your panties growing as he rubbed up and down before slipping inside you. The sensation was strange, not like having a physical thing inside you but more like electricity, igniting your body and pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Your cunt clenched the feeling, shocks of pleasure running through your entire body starting at your core and spreading through every nerve of your body, from the hair on your head down to your toes that were curling into the sheets. His fingers twitched as his powers flowed through them and into you, his black eyes roaming over your body as it shuddered with the immense pleasure. Your breasts were heaving, hardened nipples peeking through your shirt, as your back arched away from the bed.

“Fuck Chase, please, need to-” Your breathy whines were cut off as Chase moved the feeling within you to focus on your g-spot, the sparks of electricity focusing on your sensitive spot and causing you to come undone before him. Your body jolted off the bed, hips writhing in need of _more_ – more what your body wasn’t sure of but it didn’t want the feeling to stop. The sound of your sweet moans was addictive Chase decided and he was determined to make you make them again. Working you through your orgasm until the clenching of your cunt stopped, Chase dropped his hand so the sensations in your twitching pussy ceased, finally allowing you to come down from your high. You lay on the bed, panting heavily, completely spent from what had just happened. Although you were now very much awake, your eyes remained closed and you had an arm thrown across your face as Chase slipped from the room, readjusting the painfully hard cock in his pants as he went, a smug smirk on his face.

You finally came back down and were completely disorientated, it was not possible for your body to cum from a dream alone – no matter how realistic you had envisioned Chase’s hard cock ploughing you into the mattress. _Do not start this again._

Your panties were drenched in your juices and your heart was still beating wildly in your chest when you heard a noise come from the kitchen and knew exactly who was here, there’s only one person with a spare key to your apartment and only one person who made you breakfast in the mornings. _Chase_. Shit what if he had heard you little dream, you doubt you’d been quiet. You’d been informed before you tended to talk in your sleep and it didn’t get any better when those dreams were of a sultry nature.

And that’s when it hit you, there was no way on earth your mind alone could have given you one of the greatest orgasms you’d ever had but you knew you hadn’t been touched or touched yourself. That didn’t mean Chase didn’t use his powers in some way to get you off. _Fuck that’s way hotter than it should be. Did he stand there and watch me? Did it turn him on? Fuck, did he stroke his cock as he made me cum?_

You jumped from the bed, completely forgetting your entirely dishevelled appearance and cum soaked panties, marching out of your bedroom and into the kitchen. Chase had his back to you but you knew he knew you were there, he always did. He stopped what he has doing, looking over his shoulder at you; his eyes already returned to their familiar grey-blue and shinning with mischief whilst the ever-familiar grin pulled at his mouth.

“Good morning Princess, you sounded like you were having a nice dream,” You could hear the smugness in his voice and he turned to face you fully, eyes roving over your appearance, stopping on the slight wetness dampening your thighs as the grin on his face grew.

“Cut the crap Chase I know it was you, there’s no my head could have done that on its own.”

“Done what, exactly?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he stalked towards you like a predator towards its prey. You back up with every step he took towards you until your back hit the wall, his arms trapping you in not a moment later. “What’s the matter Princess, did you have a dream about me?”

His head ducked down, lips brushing over yours with every word he said causing you to whimper. _Well there’s no point denying it_. You nodded your head, eyes staring into his lust filled ones knowing yours mirrored them exactly.

“Come on Y/N, use your words.”

“Fuck! Yes, I had a dream about you!” You cried out, desperate for him to close the small gap between you.

Chase let out a breathy laugh that hit your lips, your tongue instantly coming out to wet your own, “I know you did, I heard you when I first got here; God you looked so fucking good writhing on that bed begging me to fuck you harder, got me so fucking hard baby,” As if to prove his point, Chase rolled his hips into yours, his hard cock prominent in the confines of his jeans.

You moaned at the contact, desperate for more, your hands weaving into his chestnut locks nails scraping against his scalp. “Wanna know what I did baby? I used my powers to get you off, used them to stroke against that spot inside you, used ‘em to electrify every nerve in your body so when you came your body flew of the damn bed with pleasure,” He was practically growling, his voice getting rougher with every word and you couldn’t tell if it was what he did to you or the way he was telling you that was turning you on more.

You couldn’t take it anymore, closing the space between you and pressing your lips against his in a frantic kiss that was all teeth and tongues. You moaned into his mouth when he bit your bottom lip, tugging on it before releasing it, finally quelling that desire he had ever since he watched you do the same whilst you dreamt of him. Chase’s hands ran up and down your sides, settling on your hips and giving them a squeeze, moulding your body into his.

“Wanna know something else Y/N?” He murmured against your swollen lips.

You nodded your head, humming in response, watching as his eyes darkened, “I’m nowhere near done with you baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chase pressed his lips against yours in a heated kiss, hands weaving through your hair as his body pinned you to the wall, the feeling of his hard cock in his jeans against your stomach making you moan into his mouth. You were practically buzzing with anticipation, your previous orgasm still rushing through your system as the steamy dream you had replayed in your mind, only this time it was coming to life before you. Slick-soaked panties clung to you like a second skin so when Chase hoisted you up to wrap your legs around his waist and started rolling his hips into yours the delicious friction created by his jeans against your core made your eyes roll into the back of your head, incoherent moans and pleas falling from your lips like prayers as you bucked your hips seeking more. More friction, more pressure, more _Chase_.

Your wetness left a noticeable mark on Chase’s jeans, one he couldn’t tear his eyes away from, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched it grow with every roll of your hips against him, panties doing nothing to cover the shape of your lower lips and Chase could only growl as he watched you pleasure yourself on his denim covered cock. Weaving your hands through his hair you pulled him up to you, pressing your lips against his in a frenzied kiss that was all teeth, tongue and unadulterated desire.

“Chase please, _please_!” You whined against his lips, fully aware of how desperate you sounded, of the way your voice broke at the end but not finding a single inch of you that gave a fuck. You’d do whatever it took to have Chase Collins fuck you into next week and with his powers that was not entirely impossible.  

His lips trailed across your jaw and down your neck leaving small sucks and nips in their path, his deep chuckle could be felt against the column of your throat and his guttural voice had your head swimming, “Baby I already told you: I am nowhere near done with you.”

With that, Chase pulled you away from the wall hurrying towards your bedroom, your legs locked firmly around his waist as he stumbled into your room, kicking the door shut behind him. Throwing you on the bed, you landed with a bounce as Chase stood over you, leering at your form beneath him as his eyes once again were engulfed by an onyx black shinning in the low light of the sun peeking through your curtains. You never knew why the sight of Chase’s black eyes made your thighs clench together in want and right now you couldn’t care less because he was _finally_ going to do something about it.

You leaned back on your arms, eyes not leaving his as he bit his bottom lip fighting the smirk threatening to pull on his mouth. Before you could question him, an invisible force was tugging on your arms, pulling them from under you so your back hit the mattress and pinning them above your head, one wrist crossed over the other keeping your arms immobile. Gasping, you gaped up at Chase who crawled over your trembling body, hands caressing your bare legs as he settled between them on his knees.

You tried pulling against his powers only to find you couldn’t move them at all causing the smirk on Chases face to grow as he watched you struggle. “Fuck you look so good like this Y/N; fucking dying to have my cock buried in you, aren’t you babygirl?” His husky voice whispered in your ear as his hands spread your legs further apart so he could rut against you clothed core, eyes rolling in the back of your head as a wretched whine tore from your throat at the contact.

Chase pressed kisses down your throat, nipping at the skin here and there, adding to the assortment of red and purple marks that decorated the skin and you could feel him smile against you as you rocked your hips against his.

“Tell me what you want,” His voice was hard as he commanded you and you were certain that if he didn’t do anything soon you would burst into tears with how turned on you were.

“Chase, please, _please_ fuck me. I want your cock so bad, want you to fuck me so hard, wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long,” Chase reared back at those words, his eyes wide and crazed and you wondered if you said the wrong thing. Maybe this was just a onetime thing and Chase didn’t feel for you as you felt for him.

Before you could dwell on those thoughts any longer, your arms were being lifted from the bed by his powers, pulling your torso with them so you were sitting up as Chase hastily pulled your shirt over your head before you were pulled back down to the bed by the same invisible force. Chase took a moment to appreciate your bare chest; eyes trailing over your collarbones down to your heaving breasts, biting his lower lip as he took in your hardened peaks hands, following the path his eyes made as he massaged your breasts before gently tugging on your sensitive nipples. You arched your back into his touch, his fingertips tenderly trailing down your sides as if he couldn’t believe you were in front of him, that this was all a cruel trick and he’d be the one to wake up any minute.

“Perfection,” He mumbled under his breath, seemingly talking to himself and you wondered if you were even supposed to hear him. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks as he stared down at you with such a longing gaze, as if you were the most precious thing in the world to him. His eyes flittered to yours and you were certain your eyes held the same look of affection in them. The serenity that settled over you both evaporated quickly when you felt your pussy throb with need and Chase’s eyes snapped down to see the slick seeping from your core, wetting your thighs with your arousal, setting off a chain reaction. Pulling hurriedly away to tug his own clothes off, a pile forming of the floor until he was completely bare in front of you. It was your turn to admire him, eyes travelling over the smooth planes of skin and muscle down to the painfully hard cock curling against his stomach, painting his abs with pre-cum as his cock bounced against him with every step he took towards you.

Crawling over your body once more, Chase settled between your legs, leaning down to press a tender kiss against your lips, hands settling on your hips toying with the waistline of your panties, “Fuck baby, can’t wait any longer, gotta be inside you.”

Before you could respond he was ripping the remaining fabric that was separating your bodies grinding his cock into your pussy, the thick length gliding between your folds and nudging your clit with every roll of his hips making you cry out. You wrapped your legs around his waist trying to pull him closer to you. Chase’s soft lips pressed against your, tongue swiping over your lower lips asking for more to which you eagerly deepened the kiss, hips bucking against his in an attempt to feel more of him. Feeling the force of his powers vanish from your wrists you immediately weaved your hands through his hair as Chase gripped his cock in his hand, leaning his weight on one arm beside your head as he lined up with your entrance.

You broke the kiss, mewling against his lips as he hitched your leg higher on his hip, pushing the swollen head of his cock in before slamming into you. Chase grunted at the feeling of your wet walls encompassing his cock as you whined at the feeling of being so stretched around his length. Even though you had already cum and your arousal was dripping from you, you still felt the slight ache as Chase filled you to the hilt. Letting you both adjust to the new feeling you’d both desperately craved for so long, Chase stilled his hips that wanted nothing more than to set a bruising pace to bring you both to completion. But he knew you needed time to adjust to the intrusion and although he would never admit it, the feeling of your silken walls wrapped so tightly around him was threatening him to cum quicker than he had anticipated.

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were your harsh pants and Chase’s small grunts in the crook of your neck as you both acclimatised to the feeling of being so intimately connected. Once you felt ready, you pushed the heel of your foot into his butt rolling your hips in a hint for Chase to move.

“ _Fuck_ , Chase please, _please_ fuck me,” You wailed frantically, needing to feel Chase’s length plunging in and out of you, working you both towards euphoria.

Lifting his head, Chase rested his forehead against yours lust-glazed eyes staring into your own which you were sure had the same desire swimming in them. “I got you Baby,” He whispered against your lips before slowly pulling his hips back before slamming back in. His eyes studied your face, taking in what you responded best to, delighting in the moan he got from you as he shifted his hips knowing that he had found your g-spot.

Grinning, Chase set a relentless pace hips snapping against yours as his hand gripped your thigh holding you open for him. Your hands trailed down his back, nails digging into the prominent muscles as you wantonly moaned for him. Trailing kisses along your jawline Chase buried his face once again in the crook of your neck, nipping at the soft skin there as he clenched his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt your cunt flutter around him.

“ _Shit Y/N_ , so wet, s-so fucking tight baby, squeezing the shit outta my cock – _ugh_ – fuck,” His filthy words only added to the tightening coil in your stomach, a clear sign that you weren’t going to last much longer. The room was filled with the pornographic melody of your union; the headboard bashing against the wall with every thrust of Chase’s hips, the smacking of skin slapping against skin, your high-pitched wails mixing with Chase’s growls and grunts as he neared his own end, painfully aroused from watching you come apart earlier.

Releasing your thigh, Chase’s hand traced down the soft skin of your inner thigh causing the muscles to twitch at the delicate assault before they reached your core, one finger gathering your wetness before making fast quick circles over your clit in time with the harsh thrusts of his hips. Your back arched of the bed, bare chests pressed together as pleasure shot through every nerve of your being, the coil in your core becoming impossibly tight as every muscle in your body tensed. Your toes curled amongst the sheets, nails clawing at his back, eyes rolling to the back of your head as your mouth fell open in a silent scream as you finally fell into oblivion, pussy clamping down on Chase’s cock as you came for the second time that morning.

Chase groaned at the feeling, hips stuttering as his own release consumed him, pumping himself into you a few more times into you as you milked him of his cum. Collapsing on top of you, he kept most of his weight off you with his arm still planted by your head but it was still enough to feel blanketed by Chase, an oddly comforting feeling as you both came down from your euphoria. Eventually, Chase pulled out of you collapsing beside you and pulling you to his chest, arms wrapping around you as you snuggled into his warmth. For a while the only sounds in the otherwise silent room were your steady breaths and the strong beat of Chase’s heart under you, a sound that both thrilled and relaxed you.

You were content to just be, tracing soft nonsensical patterns on his chest as he played with a loose strand of your hair but you soon felt him shift beneath you and you looked up to see him already staring at you, brilliant blue eyes shining with confusion and affection, a small dopey smile adorning his face which was only made cuter by his wild sex hair courtesy of you.

“Chase-”

“I love you,” He cut you off, voice soft and void of the cocky sarcastic asshole you knew and loved. He seemed incredibly vulnerable and you couldn’t help the small grin that grew on your face as you released that Chase Collins loved you.

Biting your lip, you leaned up pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “I love you too.”

The smile that broke out on his face was dazzling, blinding you with its intensity and you couldn’t prevent the giggles erupting from you, nuzzling into his chest like a cat to hide the growling blush on your cheeks. Feeling Chase press a kiss to the crown of your head, you snuggled closer to him, eyes drooping closed as fatigue finally caught up with you. Chase’s heartbeat lulled you to sleep, the smile not leaving your face as you succumbed to slumber. This time, however, you knew that no dream would ever to compare to your reality – your best friend was in love with you and you loved him too and no dream, no matter how sultry, would ever beat that.


End file.
